ultimateboy13fandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimateboy13 visits The Haunted Mansion
Ultimateboy13 Visits The Haunted Mansion is an all-new halloween movie by Ultimateboy13. Plot Jim Evers (whom Ultimateboy13, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and their friends and family are hanging out with) is a workaholic real estate agent who has little time for his family, wife Sara, teenager daughter Megan, and ten-year old son Michael who has arachnophobia. After missing his own wedding anniversary to seal a business deal, Jim promises his family to go on a weekend away to a nearby lake. Sara is contacted by the occupants of the Gracey Manor, located in the bayou swamps of New Orleans, and an eager Jim and Ultimateboy13 and the others drags his family along to do business at the house. They meet Master Edward Gracey, his stern butler Ramsley, and other staff Emma and Ezra. Master Gracey invites the family to stay the night when a rainstorm floods the nearby river. Jim is taken to the library by Ramsley to discuss the deal with Gracey, but Jim becomes trapped in a secret passageway. Michael, Megan, and our heroes encounter a "ghost ball" which leads them to the mansion's attic where they find a portrait of a woman resembling Sara. Sara meets Master Gracey who explains that his ancestor's lover Elizabeth Henshaw seemingly committed suicide via poison, and his ancestor followed suit via hanging. However, Jim encounters a gypsy woman named Madame Leota, whose head is encased in a crystal ball. After briefly being scared away, Jim, Ultimateboy13, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and their friends and family and his children learn that all of the mansion's residents are actually ghosts, cursed to be trapped in the mansion until Master Gracey and Elizabeth's ghosts are reunited, and Master Gracey believes that Sara is his lover reincarnated. In order to break the curse, Madame Leota sends the Evers family, minus Sara, into the mansion's cemetery and to a mausoleum to fetch a key. Jim and Megan locate the key, but awaken all of the mausoleum's undead inhabitants but escape unharmed, Michael rescuing them and overcoming his fear of spiders. Madame Leota points the family and the gang to a trunk in the attic, Jim and Finnick finding an old letter from Elizabeth to Edward with the promise of marriage, revealing that her suicide was false. Ramsley appears with Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster and reveals that he murdered Elizabeth to prevent Master Gracey from abandoning his home and heritage. To hide the truth, he traps the children in a trunk and literally throws Jim out of the mansion. Master Gracey reveals to Sara his ghostly self, and obsessively believes she is Elizabeth. Ramsley, Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster approaches Sara and blackmails her Count Dracula's powers into marrying Master Gracey for the sake of her children. During the wedding ceremony, Ramsley poisons Sara's drink so that she will die and return as a ghost and end the curse. Madame Leota gives Jim the confidence to ram his car into the house, save his children and the gang and confront the ghosts. He gives the letter to Master Gracey, who confronts Ramsley. An enraged Ramsley and a ghoulish Facilier summons wraiths to kill the group and his friends from the other side, but a fiery demon emerges from the fireplace and drags Ramsley into the mouth of The Underworld, but Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster escaped. Ramsley seizes Jim and attempts to pull him down with him for ruining his plans, but then Master Gracey rescues Jim. Sara succumbs to the poison, but the ghost ball arrives and possesses her body, revealing itself to be Elizabeth's ghost. Elizabeth and Master Gracey kiss, and Sara is revived. In gratitude and seeking redemption, Master Gracey gives the Evers the deed to the house, allowing them to do what they want with it as long as they remain happy. The ghosts all depart the mansion and move on to Heaven. The film ends with the Evers driving off to the lake, accompanied by Madame Leota and four singing busts who end the film with their own rendition of "When the Saints Go Marching In" and Ultimateboy13, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finnick and their friends and family headed back home to California but they were unaware that Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster had followed them home. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature spirits of Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster. Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures Category:The Haunted Mansion